heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Indigo Plasma
(CC) |debut-anime = Episode 19 |debut-novel = Volume 3 |debut-manga = |appearances = |class =Anti-Object Specialized Weapon |type = 2nd Generation retrofitted amphibious type |affiliation = Legitimacy Kingdom 24th CMB |pilot = Prizewell City Slicker (deceased) |status = Destroyed}} , also known by the codename , was an Object of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, piloted by Prizewell City Slicker.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 2Heavy Object Episode 20Heavy Object Episode 21Heavy Object Episode 22 Design The Indigo Plasma has a central spherical main body with over 100 weapons. The two main cannons sticking out parallel to each other from the front of the Object are the most characteristic aspect of the machine. Spare tanks to supply the special gas required for plasma cannons are lined up on the side. Its electrostatic propulsion device uses two ski-like parts on the front and five on the back to move as if sliding across the ground.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 5 The dummy models' overall silhouette is similar to the Indigo Plasma’s. The two main cannons are reduced to one and the 5 ski-like parts on the back to two, but the design is still basically the same. They initially used isosceles triangle-shaped floats for moving along the sea, but they automatically detached when they entered land. Technology As its name would suggest, the Indigo Plasma is a Second Generation Object that specializes in the use of low-stability plasma cannons. It is quite powerful on its own, but the 24th has put together tactics for it that include working together with a unit of foot soldiers trying to copy the success of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 3 The soldiers and vehicles of the 24h are equipped with weapons that spread out the special gas used for plasma cannons, which detonates in response to an Object firing its cannons This gives the Indigo Plasma the ability to attack an enemy Object from a blind spot. It can also use its railguns to shoot out special shells to spread the gas. The shells look like cylindrical metal drums, with a diameter of 70 cm and a length of 150 cm, with countless holes along the sides.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 10 It uses static electricity to keep afloat and low-stability plasma cannon tech to detonate the air and move forward. This gives excellent speed, but it brings up heat-resistance issues. The Indigo Plasma apparently gets over that with some electronic control, but it would normally result in melting the bottom of the Object. The dummy models have one low-stability plasma cannon and use isosceles triangle-shaped floats for moving along the sea and an electrostatic propulsion device to move on land. They are not true Objects. They are even inferior to the Oceanian Generation 0.5 and their weapons besides the main cannon are just decorations, as their reactor barely manages to fire the main cannon. They only weight 50,000 tons, a fourth of an Object's standard weight, and their armor is similarly only a third as thick as an Object's. The armor's heat resistance is also lower, which means they can't move at high speed like real Objects.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 7 The armor uses a two layer combination of 5cm thick steel sheets plus ceramics.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 11 The dummy models are not piloted by an Elite and are instead controlled by a strategic AI, which had been developed in secret by Prizewell after stealing information on strategic AI research from the Information Alliance.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Specifications *Class: Anti-Object Specialized Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation retrofitted amphibious type *Length: 140m (Including gun) *Armor Material: 1cm x 1000 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic + plasma propulsion system *Top Speed: 580km/h *Main Armament: Low-stability plasma cannon x 2 *Secondary Armament: Railguns, coilguns, laser beams, low-stability plasma cannons, etc *Main Color: Blue Chronology Global Shadow The Faith Organization had a military coal mine on the east coast of the Kamchatka Peninsula used to mine the fuel used by JPlevelMHD reactors. The Legitimacy Kingdom sent the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion to destroy the mine and stop the Faith Organization's movements to a certain extent. However, the Faith Organization noticed their movements and dispatched the Archangel, which arrived before they could take out the coal mine.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 The Faith Organization had installed several radar facilities on the coast to provide target assistance to the Archangel, so the 37th sent several two teams to deal with the radar facilities and alter the targeting correction data with a program, allowing the Baby Magnum to easily defeat it. The 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and its Second Generation Object, the Indigo Plasma, were deployed on the ocean east of the peninsula as a dummy force, catching the attention of the Archangel to allow the sabotage to go unhindered. After the sabotage mission broke down the Indigo Plasma retreated, giving the Archangel the freedom to return to attack the 37th. The Indigo Plasma returned once the Archangel had been defeated, attacking the mine in an attempt to kill the miners who wanted to defect to the Legitimacy Kingdom. However, the miners had already been successfully evacuated, and its attempt to cause a massacre was caught on camera by the CS broadcast team.Heavy Object Episode 19 Later, the 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion led by Prizewell City Slicker made an official declaration of war against the Legitimacy Kingdom. The 24th was able to resupply with a hidden unit in Alaska before heading towards the Atlantic Ocean because of the slow response from the Legitimacy Kingdom higher ups.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Three Objects were deployed to fight against the 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion on the Victoria Island: the 37th's Baby Magnum, the Snow Quake and the Active Sledge. The first two attacked from land while the third approached from the sea, cutting off the Indigo Plasma's retreat. Initially, the Indigo Plasma managed to use its superior speed to avoid the two Object's attacks, entering a stalemate. However, this soon changed when the Indigo Plasma used the special gas scattered by the 24th's soldiers to score a hit on the Snow Quake, damaging its propulsion device and slowing it down. Only the intervention of the Baby Magnum pushing it out of the way saved it, though this caused the Baby Magnum to receive damage. The Snow Quake tried to continue fighting despite the damage to its propulsion device and the Active Sledge tried to join the battle, but the six dummy models appeared suddenly from the sea and destroyed the Active Sledge and Snow Quake. The Baby Magnum was almost completely disabled once the Indigo Plasma and the dummy models turned on her. After Prizewell made his speech about his intentions for the Legitimacy Kingdom, the Indigo Plasma and the dummy models began to advance towards the nearby immigrant residential city. Quenser and Heivia went to stop them with the help of Battlefield Cleanup Service, a Capitalist Corporations PMC that had been left behind in Alaska that Quenser hired with diamonds taken from the Kamchatka Peninsula. The dummies' AI was tricked by jamming their connection to the Indigo Plasma and using a UGV to shoot a rocket from the center of their formation, leading the AIs to automatically retaliate to the threat with their cannons. While this explosion wasn't powerful enough to destroy the Indigo Plasma or the dummies, the heat affected the dummies' inferior armor, shattering them. The Baby Magnum arrived, and both the Indigo Plasma and it fired their plasma cannons. This detonated the special gas that had been inside the dummies, melting the Indigo Plasma's armor and allowing the Baby Magnum's shot to critically damage its core, causing an inner explosion. It was later revealed that the strategic AIs had been developed by Prizewell using stolen data from the Information Alliance. Gallery Indigo Plasma - Anime Design.png|Indigo Plasma's anime design Indigo Plasma Side View.png|Indigo Plasma's side view Indigo Plasma Rear View.png|Indigo Plasma's rear view Indigo Plasma Specifications.png|Indigo Plasma's specifications References Category:Objects